


Delinquent

by taragraceknowles



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taragraceknowles/pseuds/taragraceknowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Francis is in high school and getting into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence Slips

"Boys, get down here!" Lois yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Francis, Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey slowly and one-by-one came from their shared bedroom into the kitchen.

Just as the last one, Francis, stumbled into the kitchen, Hal was getting up to leave for work.

"Well, boys, see you after school. Be good," Hall said as he smiled and patted Dewey on his head. He gave Lois a quick kiss before leaving.

"Remember to turn those signed absence slips into the attendance office, Francis," Lois reminded.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter, mom? I'm probably going to get kicked out some other time anyway. Why not now? Speed up the process a little."

"Francis!" Lois screamed loudly. "You WILL turn in those absence notes and you will NOT get kicked out at anytime during the rest of your high school career! You're lucky I made up those fake excuses for you when you stupidly decided to skip school, if it weren't for me you would already be expelled!"

Reese and Malcolm stared wide eyed at the scene going on in front of them. Dewey was too invested in his breakfast of cold pancakes to even realize what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine mom. I'll turn in the stupid absence notes." Francis stood up from the table and went to his room to go get dressed.

"Darn right you will!" Lois yelled at him as he left the room.

Lois let out a loud sigh and sat down at the table.

"You boys better not act like that when you're older. Or I'll die from a heart attack by the time I'm 50," Lois told her sons.

Reese and Malcolm both nodded but didn't say anything. Shortly after all three of the boys got up to get ready for school.

"Damn, mom really got mad at you out there." Reese remarked to Francis as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah, well she's about to get even more mad at me. I'm not turning those slips in." Francis said as he grabbed his backpack and put it on.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Malcolm asked in a loud voice. "Mom would kill you!"

"Malcolm, come on. Mom wouldn't kill me. She might kick me out, but that's the worst that could happen." Francis left the room without allowing anything else to be said to him.

"Boy is he stupid," Reese said as soon as Francis left. "Even I wouldn't do something like that."

Malcolm nodded. "Yeah. Francis is crazy."

Reese shrugged. "Oh well. At least we'll get to see a show tonight when we get home from school." He snickered as he thought about what might happen after their mom finds out about Francis not turning in the slips.

All three of them left for school, saying "bye" to their mom on the way out.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Reese yelled at Dewey as they walked on the sidewalk. "We don't have all day, me and Malcolm have things to do and mom won't let us walk without you!"

"I'm trying!" Dewey yelled as his tiny legs tried to keep up with his older brothers.

"Man I'm so excited to get home, I heard mom dragged Francis out of school by his ear and was yelling at him loud enough for classes down the hall to hear!" Reese said with a smile on his face."

"Oh damn. Mom's probably still yelling at him." Malcolm commented.

"Guys, look at this penny I found!" Dewey excitedly yelled.

"Shut up Dewey! Me and Malcolm are trying to talk about what mom's going to do to Francis!" Reese yelled back.

When the three boys got home they could hear yelling from outside the house. They all grinned at each other.

"I dare you to open the door first," Reese said to Dewey.

"No way! Malcolm should do it." Dewey looked up at Malcolm.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're both babies." Malcolm said as he opened up the door to their scream-filled house.

"And don't even _think_  about leaving this house until you're 18!" They all heard Lois yelling at the 15-year-old Francis.

Malcolm swallowed hard. "Should we pretend to not be here yet?"

"Nah," Reese replied. "Let's just sit on the couch and watch TV." He added as he simultaneously jumped over the back of the couch and took off his backpack.

Malcolm and Dewey joined him and they watched cartoons together, although they were slightly drowned out by the yelling.

Eventually the yelling stopped and Lois walked out of the boys' bedroom and sat at the kitchen table. She let out a sigh as she put her elbows up on the table and ran her hands through her hair. Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey looked over at her but stayed as silent as possible. They knew better than to talk to her while she was like this.

Hal soon came home from work and sat down at the table next to his wife. "What's wrong? Did Francis not turn in those papers?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"No, he turned them in..." Lois raised her eyebrows and let out a huff.

"What is it then? Did Reese do something?" Hal was talking quickly. "Reese! Get in here!" He yelled.

"What?!" Reese yelled as he started to stand up.

"No." Lois replied. "Reese, stay in the living room!" She yelled back.

Reese got a confused look on his face and made a "what?" Gesture with his arms as he dropped back down to the couch.

"Hal, it's Francis." Lois said with a fragile voice, as if she was telling him he had cancer or something. "He was caught at school with drugs in his locker."


	2. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis has shocking news.

Hal looked down at the table, confused. Drugs? Francis has always been a troublemaker, but drugs? He had never done anything like this before.

"Are you sure?" Hal asked.

"Yes, honey, unfortunately. I don't know what got into him. The principal called me in earlier and told me. The whole way home I was yelling at Francis and I tried talking to him, he just stays silent. He has this dead stare in his eyes. I don't know what to do. He's suspended for three weeks, and I grounded him. I just don't understand why he would do something like this, you know? I mean with skipping school, that was no surprise. He's always done stuff like that, but drugs? Never."

"Should I go talk to him?" Hal asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I'll stay out here, he's heard enough from me today," Lois stood up and started the sink water to do the dishes. She was nervous and needed to keep her hands busy.

Hal walked into Francis's bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. He gave Francis a slight smile.

"Hey, son," He said to him.

"Dad, I know what you're here for. I won't do drugs again, you don't need to lecture me," Francis responded.

"Well, son, actually I do. That's my job as a parent," Hal came over to Francis's bed and sat down at the end of it.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Hal looked around the room before speaking.

"So, why did you do it?" He asked his son.

"I don't know.. I've had a rough week," Francis replied.

"Yeah, a rough week? What happened? You forget a project or something? Fail a test?" Hal asked.

Francis laughed.

"No dad, I don't care about those things." He answered.

"Well, what is it then?" His dad asked.

* * *

"So, what are we doing out here in my car during fifth period? Something important I'm hoping," Victoria asked her boyfriend.

Francis smiled.

"Well, we've been going out for a couple of months now."

Victoria, his girlfriend whom he met in detention after school two months back, nodded.

"Don't you think it's time for some.." Francis didn't feel comfortable finishing the sentence.

"Sex?" Victoria tried to help him out.

"Yes," Francis smiled. "Yep, sex."

Victoria looked at him with an intense look in her eyes that said "I'm attracted to you" without actually talking.

Francis leaned over and kissed her. He took his shirt off and climbed over the seat to get to the backseat of the car.

"Come on," He told her.

Victoria took off her shirt and bra before coming back.

"Hot," Frances said when he saw her boobs for the first time.

Victoria giggled and unzipped his pants before taking them down along with his underpants.

"You're quite cute yourself," Victoria commented as she took off her own pants and underwear.

They smiled at each other. Victoria noticed that Francis had a sparkle in his eye that made him look happy as hell. Francis took a condom out of the pocket of his pants that were now laying on the car floor.

"You planned this?" Victoria giggled.

"Maybe," Francis gave her a huge smile.

He put the condom on and made out with her, swirling his tongue around inside her mouth. He put his hands on her boobs and cupped them with the palms of his hands. Then he started massaging them. Her breasts felt so soft, so perfect. He moved his mouth down to her vagina. He licked her clit and moved his tongue around it, making note of how smooth it felt and how it slowly got bigger as he guided his tongue over it. He glided his tongue down to her vagina. He swirled his tongue around the opening and slipped his tongue in and out of it a few times. Victoria squealed with delight. He felt her pussy ejaculate a sticky liquid into his mouth.

"So does that mean I'm good at this?" Francis chuckled.

"Very," Victoria smiled. "Now it's my turn."

She grabbed the rubber band off of her wrist and put her long, dark brown hair into a low ponytail. She leaned down and licked the end of his penis with her tongue. She leaned her head back and put as much of his dick into her mouth that she could fit. She sucked on it and gently massaged it with her lips. She continued for a few minutes then slowly made her way back down his shaft again.

"You're pretty good yourself," Francis commented.

Victoria put her mouth near his ear and whispered into it, "I want you inside me."

Francis fulfilled her request immediately and rubbed his penis along her crease. He put the tip of it into her wet opening and very slowly put the rest in.

"Oh god, Francis!" She yelled from pleasure.

* * *

Francis remembered this flashback from about a month and a half ago as his dad asked him this question.

"You alright, son?" Hal noticed that Francis seemed distracted.

Francis stared up at his ceiling for a moment. He didn't wanted to say the truth but he knew he had to sometime.

"She's pregnant," Francis answered.

"Huh?" Hal was confused. "Who's pregnant?"

"My girlfriend, Victoria," Francis replied. "You guys haven't met her yet but we've been going out for a few months."

Hal's jaw dropped open and his eyes became so huge he thought they might pop out.

"Um.. I," Hal didn't know how to react. "Are you sure?"

"She's taken two pregnancy tests. Both positive." Francis started to sweat a little from nervousness.

"You know I'm going to have to tell your mother about this, right?" Hal looked over at his son.

"Yeah.. I know. Could you please be the one to tell her?"

Hal patted Francis's leg and stood up.

"Sure," Hal said as he left the room.

When Hal closed the door he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He was always the one who had to announce to Lois the bad news in this house. He braced himself and walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Did you talk to him? Lois questioned him as soon as he sat down.

She threw the dish rag into the sink, turned the water off, and sat down next to him.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you," He hated having to be the one to tell her. "Francis met a girl a few months back and they've been going out, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Lois got a skeptical look on her face.

"She's pregnant," Hal finished.


	3. The "L" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and his girlfriend discuss their situation together.

“Do Victoria’s parents know?” Lois asked after several minutes of trying to calm down.

 

Francis nodded. “I think so.”

 

“You  _ think  _ so?” Lois asked, her voice gradually getting louder. She stood up and slammed her hand and the table, and started to yell but was cut off by her husband.

 

“Honey, please. Yelling is going to get us nowhere with this situation,” Hal informed her.

 

“Sure it doesn’t do anything, but it sure doesn’t hurt to yell either,” Lois semi-quietly mumbled.

 

Hal looked away from her and sighed. “Son, her parents have to know,” he said with a very serious look. 

 

Francis gulped and avoided eye contact with either of his parents. “I’ll ask her later.”

 

“Good,” Hal commented. He sat back in the kitchen table chair and let out another big sigh.

 

Lois stood up and quietly said, “I’m going to go tell the boys they can come back inside.” 

 

She had made them stay outside in a fit of rage earlier as soon as she found out about Francis and his girlfriend. Of course they were making their attempts to eavesdrop on the conversation going on between their brother and their parents, but they didn’t dare go back inside with the mood that their mom was in. All they could do was stand outside and take guesses among themselves on what Francis had done to cause such a ruckus.

 

“Maybe he got kicked out of school,” Reese suggested.

 

“Nah, they wouldn’t have minded talking about that in front of us,” Malcolm conferred. “This has to be something  _ bad _ .” 

 

“Boys, come inside!” they heard the yelling of their mother from nearby.

 

They cautiously and quietly walked inside the house, making sure to not strike up any more anger or yelling. They walked straight to their bedroom as an awkward silence filled the room until they were gone. They did, however, make sure to flash smirks at Francis that their parents couldn’t see as they walked by.

 

Lois sat down again at the table and looked at Francis. “Okay Francis, you  _ need _ to make sure Victoria and her parents are fully aware of this situation and that we all need to come to an agreement about how to handle this. Tell her to invite her parents over here for dinner so that we can all talk about this as a group.”

 

Francis twisted his mouth in thought. ” _ Here?” _

 

“ _ Yes,  _ here,” she remarked in exasperation. “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just say that.”

 

Francis started to give a slight smile but quickly refrained himself.

 

“Alright mom, I’ll tell her,” he gave in and agreed.

 

He was usually a lot less mature when he was in trouble, but he knew the seriousness of this particular situation and he knew that he needed to take responsibility and do something about it.

 

* * *

“Hey, babe,” Francis greeted sweetly.

 

He was sitting in his car in the parking lot after school, with Victoria in the seat next to him. He went through his head over and over again what he was going to say to her. It had to be meaningful; it had to be genuine. He only thought briefly about what he was going to say because he wanted it to come from his heart and he wanted to truly mean it. He looked over at her with soft eyes, setting the tone for the conversation they were about to have. He wanted her to feel completely comfortable, and he wanted her to be able to share her true feelings with him. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

 

“Victoria,” he took a small pause. “I want you to know that I am going to be with you through this whole experience, with kindness and support. I’m not going to abandon you. I’m going to support your decisions and help you through this.”

 

Victoria looked at him with stunned, emotional eyes. She had never heard him talk in such a way, or sound so serious. This was such a heartfelt conversation that she had no idea he was even capable of. She smiled, her face starting to glow warmly. 

 

“Wow,” was all she managed to say at first. “Francis.. wow.”

 

Francis smiled at her, This was exactly the type of reaction he was looking for- surprised by his compassion, and genuinely touched by it. He gulped in shyness and then looked into her eyes deeply.

 

“I love you,” he blurted out. 

 

He immediately froze up, shocked by what he had just said. The feelings were true, but he was shy to admit his emotional feelings to people- especially to girls.

 

Victoria noticed his nervousness and giggled; she found it extraordinarily cute.

“I love you too,” she replied as she batted her eyelashes at him.

 

A relief rushed over Francis. He relaxed his body and suddenly remembered the reason why he had originally wanted to meet with Victoria- to ask her to bring her parents over to his house so they could all talk about the situation over dinner. He looked down at her stomach, noticing a very slight bump starting to form. It looked cute; he tried to imagine a very small baby floating around inside it.  _ His  _ baby. 

 

“Victoria, the reason I asked you to meet me here was to talk about the baby,” he started. “I told my parents.. they wanted me to invite you and your parents over for dinner.”

 

Victoria looked down and had a look on her face that showed she was processing the information. She looked up at him again, a hesitant look on her face.

 

“My parents.. they don’t exactly really know yet.” she admitted.

 

Francis felt a nervousness in his stomach. This was  _ way  _ too much for him to be handling at his age and maturity level, but he knew he had to. He nodded and rubbed his hand down his face in minor distress.

 

“Do you want me to be there when you tell them, for support?” he asked.

 

“I.. I don’t know. I guess. I mean, it would probably make it easier,” she thought out loud. “I’ve been trying to hide my stomach by wearing sweatshirts and baggy clothes,” she laughed. “I guess if I don’t tell them soon they’ll find out on their own.”

 

“Do you want to tell them when they come over for dinner?” Francis questioned.

 

Victoria thought for a moment before responding. She didn’t want to tell them at all, but she knew that telling them with a bunch of other people there with her would make it easier.

 

“Sure,” she answered. “This Saturday?”

  
“Sure, that’ll work,” he confirmed, giving a slight smile to try and calm her nerves. 


End file.
